1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of driving the semiconductor device.
Note that in this specification, the term semiconductor device refers to all devices that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics, and electrooptic devices, semiconductor circuits, and electronic devices are all semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of a variety of semiconductor devices require a plurality of reference potentials for driving. One means for supplying such reference potentials is a method in which a high potential is divided into the desired potentials by a plurality of resistors connected in series.
Requirements for reference potentials that should be supplied and a circuit that supplies the reference potentials depend on uses of the semiconductor device, and circuits for generation of reference potentials which meet the requirements have been developed (e.g., see Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 reports a circuit for generation of reference potentials which can suppress an increase in its size and can adjust the reference potentials while ensuring sufficient accuracy.